SoroSuub Corporation
| Afbeelding = 200px | type = Mega Corporatie | oprichter = | leiding = Chairman / CEO Board of Directors | locatie = Sullust, en anderen | moedermaatschappij = Techno Union Commerce Guild | dochteronderneming = | producten = Repulsorlifts Wapens Apparatuur Droids Levensmiddelen | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Confederacy Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Beolars Bribbs SoroSuub Corporation was één van de allergrootste bedrijven in het universum dat was gelegen op Sullust en een enorme verscheidenheid van succesvolle producten op de markt bracht. SoroSuub was actief in de wapen- en voedingsindustrie en maakte Repulsorlift vehicles, starships, Droids en technologie van allerlei aard. Dit ging van cargo netting tot cybernetische implantaten. Het had ook een invloed in de mijn- en mineraalontginning. Geschiedenis Het hoofdkwartier van SoroSuub was gevestigd op de vulkanische planeet Sullust, thuisplaneet van de Sullustans. Het was – zoals alle steden op Sullust – onder de grond gelegen in het netwerk van de stedelijke catacomben waar de Sullustans woonden. Het was niet geweten wanneer en door wie SoroSuub werd opgericht, maar vermoedelijk bestond het bedrijf al geruime tijd toen de Sullustans kennismaakten met de rest van het universum. Gelegen op de Rimma Trade Route en vlakbij de Hydian Way was het een ideale locatie om te worden ontdekt in de kolonisatieperiode van de Republic. SoroSuub was daarmee één van de eerste ‘non-human’ megabedrijven in het universum. Het belang en invloed van SoroSuub was voor de Sullustans altijd cruciaal geweest want 50% van alle Sullustans werkten immers voor SoroSuub. Het belang van SoroSuub was zelfs zo groot dat het verleden van de maatschappij grotendeels samenvalt met die van Sullust en de Sullustans. Ten tijde van de Battle of Naboo waren de producten van SoroSuub volledig ingeburgerd bij alle lagen van de bevolking en zelfs de Jedi maakten dankbaar gebruik van hun goederen. Tijdens de Clone Wars koos SoroSuub om zich aan te sluiten bij de CIS-forces. Als multinational was het niet onlogisch dat zij de kant kozen van andere conglomeraten zoals de Techno Union, Trade Federation en de Commerce Guild. Beolars Bribbs werd kort voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars verkozen als President van de Sullustan Council en CEO van SoroSuub. De gehele Sullustan Council bestond daardoor uit bestuursleden van SoroSuub. Dit was tot stand gekomen door een amendement van tien jaar eerder waarin was bepaald dat niet alleen Sullustans konden stemmen voor de verkiezing van hun raad maar tevens alle aandeelhouders van SoroSuub. Shu Mai, Presidente van de Commerce Guild waarvan SoroSuub één van de belangrijkste leden was, woonde de verkiezing bij en constateerde dat Sullust hét voorbeeld was waartoe kapitalisme en corporatieve groei kan leiden. De eerste wet waarover Bribbs zich boog was het amendement om aandeelhouders van SoroSuub dubbel zoveel stemkracht te geven als niet-aandeelhouders. Wat er met SoroSuub en Sullust gebeurde tijdens de Clone Wars was onduidelijk. Na de Clone Wars werd de Council tenietgedaan op Sullust (door Corporate Proclamation 137d) en fungeerde de Board of Directors van SoroSuub als officiële leiders van Sullust. Sullust werd door het Galactic Empire geaccepteerd als één van de belangrijkste bedrijven en leveranciers van goederen voor het Empire. Dit was opvallend aangezien de meeste bedrijven van het Empire waren gegroeid tijdens de Republic en meevochten aan de kant van de Republic ten tijde van de Clone Wars. Misschien zagen de Sullustans op tijd in dat de Republic de oorlog ging winnen en verlieten ze de CIS of anders is het best mogelijk dat het Empire SoroSuub gewoon voor de keuze stelde om hen te steunen of anders te worden overgenomen. thumb|left|250px|Nien Nunb werkte ooit voor SoroSuub Deze regeringsvorm was gunstig voor het Empire aangezien ze Sullust onder controle hadden zonder er troepen te moeten stationeren vermits SoroSuub toch exclusief voor hen produceerde. In zijn toespraak sprak Siin Suub, Chairman van SoroSuub, over trouw aan het bedrijf, trouw aan de idealen van Emperor Palpatine en de pogingen van sommigen om het Empire te dwarsbomen. Maar het tij zou keren voor de Sullustans want velen onder hen koesterden sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance. Eén van de piloten van SoroSuub, Nien Nunb, begon met een aantal collega’s goederen te smokkelen naar de Alliance en de eerste pogingen werden ondernomen om SoroSuub / Sullust te overtuigen om hun zijde te kiezen in de Civil War. Een heroïsche redding van een Sullustan executive uit de handen van het Empire na de Battle of Hoth overtuigde de Sullustans om openlijk de Rebel Alliance te steunen. De aanval op Death Star II werd op uitnodiging van de Sullustans georganiseerd nabij Sullust. Dit wekte zelfs onrust bij Darth Vader maar de Emperor maakte zich weinig zorgen aangezien hij het einde van de oorlog had voorzien. SoroSuub had onder andere kantoren te Byblos, Cularin, Trieron (hier was SoroSuub zelfs mede eigenaar van een universiteit) en Genarius. Werknemers * Beolars Bribbs * Nien Nunb * Sin Suub * Siin Suub * Shasa Tiel * Miim Te'Suub Bekende Producten thumb|250px|X-34 Landspeeder Repulsorlifts * ''Seraph''-class Urban Landspeeder * X-34 Landspeeder * XP-38 Landspeeder * V-19 Landspeeder * V-35 Courier Landspeeder Wapens * BD-1 Cutter Vibro-Ax * Controller Force Pike * ELG-3a Diplomat’s Blaster * Stormtrooper One * S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol Equipment thumb|250px|Hush-98 Comlink * C1 Personal Comlink * Hush-98 Comlink * Imagecaster Holoprojector Droids *FA-4 Pilot Droid *FA-5 Valet Droid *Spysprite Mini-Holocam Bron *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Secrets of Naboo *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Sullustans Elect President op HoloNet News category:Sullust category:SoroSuub Corporation Categorie:Sullustans Categorie:Wapenfabrikanten Categorie:Voertuigfabrikanten Categorie:Droidfabrikanten Categorie:Technologiefabrikanten Categorie:Levensmiddelenfabrikanten